Rough Play
by beccaslemons
Summary: Uh well this is for GrimmIchi day which is tomorrow. Grimmjow plays a little too rough. And that's all I can say without really giving everything away.


Grimmjow stood on top of the pillar, holding his stomach and booming with laughter. He looked down at Ichigo laying in the sand. "Oi! Kurosaki! Are ya takin' a nap or what?!" Grimmjow had just landed a blow on the berry that sent him plummeting to the ground. They had going at it pretty heatedly, but all in good fun. Although, the substitute shinigami had been down there a while, the espada figured he was just catching his breath. The panther jumped down from the building and walked to the orange-haired teen. "C'mon, Ichigo. I don't have all damn day." He nudged the other's unmoving body with his foot. "Oi! Don't fuckin' ignore me, asshole!" By now, Grimmjow's eyebrows were deeply furrowed in anger and his jaw was clenched.

He got down on his knees, one leg on each side of the berry's hips. The Sexta softly smacked the boy's cheeks. "C'mon, I didn't even hit ya that hard. Wake up!" Ichigo still didn't move a muscle. Grimmjow firmly gripped the front of Ichigo's uniform, pulling the other's torso upwards to his own. He violently shook the hybrid's body. "Fuckin' wake up, moron!" The panther was getting more frantic as each minute passed. Why wasn't Ichigo coming to? They hadn't played any more roughly than usual. Grimmjow had been pissed at first, but now he was scared and almost sad. He wasn't upset because his play-thing was unconscious. No. It was something more. He'd never admit it though.

He picked up the limp body and threw it over his shoulder. Grimmjow sonido'd into the infirmary of Las Noches. The Sexta dropped Ichigo's body onto the metal slab in front of the nurse. "Fix him." She jumped out of her seat. "Y-yes sir!" The espada waited outside the room while the nurse inspected the body. When she realized what was wrong, shiver throughout her entire being. She would surely be slaughtered when she delivered the bad news.

She found him pacing in the hallway. As soon as he saw her, his ears perked up. "Did you heal him?!" She look down at her feet. "I...I can't do anything about his current state." He let out a loud snarl. "The fuck you mean?!" His face was contorted in anger, while her's showed extensive fear. "I can't fix him...He-he's dead." The panther's growl ripped through Las Noches as the nurse's guts were splattered across the hall.

Grimmjow stomped to his room. On the way, he saw the Quinto. Nnoitra was grinning like a bastard. "You killed 'im didn't ya?" The Sexta clenched his teeth. "**Fuck off.**" His words were deadly, causing the taller espada to snicker. The panther continued to his room, slamming the door once he got there.

It finally hit him once he was alone. Ichigo was dead. He wasn't coming back. This wasn't like all the times Grimmjow had fucked with him by playing dead. This was real.

He started throwing stuff; lamps, bottles of alcohol, pictures, anything he could get his hands on. He stopped when he grabbed Ichigo's favorite whiskey. Grimmjow brought the bottle and a glass with him as he slid down the wall to the floor. He poured half a glass and swallowed it in one gulp. He poured another, and another, and another. By the sixth glass, he felt a bit dizzy and was only sipping. The Sexta attempted to stand up, but he fell pathetically on his face, roaring, "Goddamnit!" He tried again. This time he was a bit wobbly, but still got to his feet. The room seemed to be spinning. He took one last sip before he threw the glass at the wall. The alcohol had made aggressive and violent than before. He somehow managed to stumble out of his room so that he could look for a fight.

It didn't take long before he rounded a corner and almost ran into Nnoitra, who grinned from ear to ear. "Well look what cat drug in!" Grimmjow's upper lip twitched. "Awwwww, is the poor little pussy sad 'cause he killed his fuck buddy?" The Sexta clenched his jaw. "Shut the fuck up...you don't know anything." His words were slurred, causing the Quinto to laugh. "Hah. The kitty played too rough." The taller espada faked a sympathetic expression. Grimmjow took a swing at the fifth. Nnoitra easily caught the other's fist in his palm. "Easy there, tiger." The mantis used his arm to slam Grimmjow against the wall and off his feet to where it was choking the panther. He leaned in next to the blue-haired espada's ear. "Lemme tell ya somethin'." He snickered while the cat gasped for air. "I had Szayel mix a little bit of somethin' special into the runt's mornin' tea to make him even weaker than he already was. Of course I knew you two would have your playtime, so I just waited for you to finish him off." Nnoitra laughed haughtily and let the Sexta crumble to the floor. The panther was on his hands and knees, attempting to refill his lungs. "You're even weaker than he was." The mantis kicked him in the side repeatedly, causing him to cough up blood. "C'mon, ya fuckin' pussy. Fight me!" Grimmjow stood up on shaky legs and ran at the other, swinging his arms wildly. Nnoitra easily dodged each punch. He stuck out his tongue and shot a cero at the Sexta. It hit the panther right in the chest. He faltered before falling backwards with a thud. The Quinto snickered. He picked up the fallen panther and threw him across the hall and through several walls. Once Nnoitra had stepped through each hole, he found his target on the floor, unconscious. He gathered a cero big enough to kill Yammy and shot it right at the Sexta's head, blowing it to smithereens. The Quinto scoffed before walking away, leaving the dead kitty behind.


End file.
